


All I was taught is men only love woman

by AristotelesCorcega



Category: Mi marido tiene más familia (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, POV Outsider, Wedding, se agregaran más etiquetas al paso de los capítulos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristotelesCorcega/pseuds/AristotelesCorcega
Summary: Audifaz deja la invitación en la mesa de centro, no la abre.Se sirve un trago de tequila, lleva meses esperando esto, temiendo que la invitación nunca llegara.





	All I was taught is men only love woman

**Author's Note:**

> El título fue tomado de la canción Boys in the Street de Greg Holden, es una canción hermosa, escúchenla, también escuchen Watching the Ships Roll In de The Kooks, esa canción estuvo sonando en mi cabeza mientras escribía esta parte y me ayudó a encontrar el tono de la historia.  
> Esta historia no está beteada, todos los errores son míos.

La invitación está atorada bajo la puerta, entre el recibo del teléfono y una revista de cocina dirigida a Marisela Santiago, Audifaz ha estado recibiendo el correo de esa mujer por casi dos años, ella vivió aquí antes que él y no hizo el cambio de domicilio y Audifaz no sabe cómo arreglarlo, le pidió ayuda a Arquímedes la quinta vez que vino a visitarlo, prometió que le ayudaría pero nunca lo hizo. Es una de las cosas que Arqui sacó de él, no es bueno en cumplir promesas.

Audifaz deja la invitación en la mesa de centro, no la abre.

Se sirve un trago de tequila, lleva meses esperando esto, _temiendo_ que la invitación nunca llegara.

Se enteró de la boda un domingo cuando regresaba a casa del templo. Estaba distraído mirando por la venta del colectivo, intentando recordar si tenía jamón en casa cuando su oído captó la palabra _Aristemo_ , luego el nombre de su hijo seguido por el del muchacho López _y la pareja ha compartido en sus redes sociales que por fin lo harán oficial ante la ley en una tierna foto donde ambos se ven muy enamorados y sonrientes y..._

La joven que iba sentada a su lado dijo con felicidad, _por fin_ , Audifaz se bajó del taxi en la siguiente parada, cinco cuadras lejos de casa, caminó todo el camino de regreso, olvidó comprar jamón, al llegar a casa vio que sí le faltaba.

Tulio llamó cuando Audifaz estaba por irse a la cama para gritarle: _si hubieras sido más firme y si hubieras sido más hombre_ , Audifaz le colgó, pensó en llamar a Amapola o a Arqui para preguntar si era verdad, no lo hizo, ya era tarde y él ya sabía que era cierto.

Pensó en llamar a Aristóteles pero no tenía su número, no habían hablado desde el funeral de mamá cuando Aristóteles se acercó para darle el pésame, le puso una mano tentativa en el hombro y sinceramente le dijo que lo sentía: — Quise mucho a la abuela aunque ella... Lo siento mucho.

Audifaz quiso decir que él también lo sentía, quiso disculparse, la última vez que habían hablado fue cuando Aristóteles y Cuauhtémoc se mudaron a la cuidad de México, las cosas se pusieron feas cuando Aristóteles le contó que se iba, fue culpa de Audifaz, dijo cosas hirientes que hicieron a su hijo llorar y preguntar: —  ¿Por qué no me quieres, papá?

Audifaz pensó que decía lo correcto cuando contestó: — Porque te quiero es que necesito que cambies, Aristóteles, no puedes vivir así, no _quiero que vivas_ así, no te quiero _ver_ así.

Se arrepintió el segundo de decirlo al ver como sus palabras pintaban en su hijo una expresión desgarradora que verá en su mente como si fuera fresca hasta el día que muera.

Aristóteles contestó: — No puedo cambiar, aunque quisiera y _no_ quiero, _Audifaz_ , y no te preocupes, no me tendrás que ver jamás —y se fue azotando la puerta.

Al contrario de Arqui, Aristóteles no sacó _eso_ de Audifaz y cumplió su promesa.

Audifaz no lo volvió a ver _en persona_ hasta el velorio de mamá, casi cinco años después.

Y Audifaz no _pudo_ decir que lo sentía, que se arrepentía por lo que dijo, que tenía los dos discos y el ep que había sacado y que compraba cada revista en la que salía, que veía cada entrevista, que estaba muy orgulloso de él. Audifaz solo dijo _gracias_ , no supo como rogar por perdón, no estaba seguro de merecer ser perdonado.

Aristóteles dijo de nada y se quedaron en silencio, ya no sabían cómo hablarse el uno al otro, Aristóteles ni siquiera lo miraba, no era culpa de nadie más que de Audifaz. Aristóteles se quedó unos segundos junto a él, miró al otro extremo de la habitación donde al seguir su mirada Audifaz vio a Cuahutémoc pretender que no los había estado observando.

Luego su hijo se estaba despidiendo, Audifaz supo que si no hacía algo esta sería la última vez que hablarían hasta que alguien más muriera, el siguiente en fila era Tulio o él mismo, sabía que Aristóteles tenía buen corazón pero no estaba seguro de que fuera al funeral de Tulio, y no es que su hermano lo mereciera, al suyo _sí_ asistiría aunque tampoco lo merecía, pero de qué serviría que Aristóteles fuera a su casa si ya estaba muerto, en vida es cuando Audifaz tenía que enmendar lo roto, es cuando tenían que hablar, no quería que Aristóteles lo perdonara al estar en un ataúd, quería _ganárselo_ , escucharlo en vida, el problema era que no sabía cómo arreglar un daño tan grande, no sabía si era posible.

— Tu abuela _sí_ te quiso, Aristóteles — le dijo cuando Aristóteles estaba por darse la media vuelta, se detuvo, lo miró, tenía los ojos triste, tenía ojeras—. Te quiso mucho.

— Lo sé —respondió. Audifaz lo conocía bien, Aristóteles mintió, no lo sabía, no creía que su abuela lo quiso, canceló un concierto para regresar a Oaxaca a despedir a una mujer que como Audifaz solo le hizo daño.

Aristóteles era una persona muy buena, demasiado, para un mundo tan cruel.

Audifaz no dijo nada más, no señaló su mentira, solo asintió y lo abrazó, lo tomó por sorpresa, lo sintió tensarse bajo sus brazos y luego lo sintió relajarse, Aristóteles lo abrazó, primero tentativo y después con fuerza, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y cuando se separaron Audifaz pudo ver lágrimas cayendo de los ojos de su hijo, le limpió unas cuentas con la punta de los dedos, lo tomó de las mejillas, lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos, le dijo algo que no le había dicho en muchos años: — Te quiero, Aristóteles.

— Lo sé — volvió a mentir Aristóteles con una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

Su hijo no creía que lo quería aunque se lo dijo de frente, le rompió el alma. No lo demostró, le sonrió y fue a hablar con la demás gente que llegaba al velorio.

No pudo dormir, pensando en mamá, pensando en Aristóteles y en cuánto le había fallado, en cuánto lo lastimó.

Esa noche Audifaz se hizo una _promesa_ a sí mismo, iba a recuperar la relación con su hijo, iba a demostrarle que aunque no le encantaba su _estilo_ de vida, con el tiempo lo había _comenzado_ a aceptar, iba a demostrarle que lo amaba y que quería ser parte de su vida.

Pero Audifaz nunca fue bueno cumpliendo sus promesas.

Ni siquiera las que se hace a si mismo.

Mamá lleva tres años bajo tierra y él no ha hecho ni el más mínimo avance con Aristóteles.

Y _Ari_ aún así lo invitó a su boda.

Polita crió a un hombre increíble, Audifaz no se atreve a darse ni un poco de crédito por la persona que Aristóteles es hoy.

Sabe que _ha_ sido mal padre.

La botella de tequila está a la mitad cuando Audifaz abre el sobre, la invitación es blanca con azul, con las iniciales C y A en cada esquina y un moño azul adorándola. Audifaz lo deshace,  adentro se lee en la parte superior: Cuauhtémoc López Torres y Aristóteles Córcega Castañeda, y después: Nos complace invitarlos a celebrar nuestro amor en nuestro enlace matrimonial que tendrá lugar el día 10 de Julio del 2027 en el Ayuntamiento de Oaxaca a las 15:30 h. A continuación celebraremos en el Salón los Pinos, Venustiano Carranza 208, Oaxaca, Oax que dará comienzo a las 17:00 h. Esperamos que no falten en este tan especial día para nosotros.

Audifaz marca con una _x_ la tarjeta de respuesta al lado de donde se lee _aceptamos con placer_.

Guarda la botella de tequila, deja la copa en el lavabo, se lava los dientes y se acuesta a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hace antes de incluso desayunar es llevar la respuesta al correo.

Es el primer paso.

Audifaz se jura que enmendará las cosas con Aristóteles.

Audifaz no sabe cumplir promesas, los juramentos son otra cosa.

**Author's Note:**

> El salón los Pinos es un lugar real en Oaxaca que encontré al googlear salones bodas caros, lol, en las fotos se ve muy lindo. El fic es ambientado en el año 2027 y creo que para entonces ya le habremos copiado a los gringos eso de confirmar/declinar la asistencia a un evento, lmao, en realidad eso es pieza clave para el desarrollo del fic, no crean que nomás soy mamona, jaja.  
> Mil gracias por leer. Los comentarios son bien recibidos, buenos y malos. xx


End file.
